The Italian Sun
by Green-Eyed-Queen-Of-Fire
Summary: What if Edward didn't stay after Bella saved him from the Volturi? Bella returns to Italy to go to uni and ends up back in the Dark world Edward tried to keep her from by leaving. Which path would she take? Briefly Bella/Jacob, Bella/Alec, Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Ok so this is my first fanfic, so please review! Will try and update as frequently as possible, have it all planned out but not written down!

It had been over a year since Edward Left me, and I was finally getting on with my life. I was reminded of him constantly, but I knew how to control my emotions and my heart didn't ache so much.

I was in my last week of Forks High School, and I was counting down the hours til I was off to Italy. I knew that perhaps Italy wasn't the best choice, especially after my encounter with the Volturi when I saved Edward, in the hopes of him returning to Forks with me. No such luck. After I saved his life, he took me back to Forks, gave me false hope on his return and was gone in the morning- _Damn vampires._

Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if we had stayed together. I often thought tthat maybe by now I would be one of them, immortal, or would he have stayed, only to leave me again, in what he thought was an act of kindness/saving my soul from eternal damnation. At least this way, being an ordinary-enough human, I could enjoy the rare spell of sunshine. Thinking of the benefits of his departure helped me to get through the pain.

Weirdly enough, the weather had been great since the Cullens left, every day, reaching about seventy degrees Fahrenheit, which is hot for the likes of Forks. Still cloudy, I basked in the minimal sunshine, feeling the warmth on my skin. Perhaps I got a little carried away, for this was the first day I had ever been late for school. Luckily I had already received an offer to study Italian History in Tuscany, so my lateness wouldn't "ruin my future" as all the teachers assured us it would.

School was better, I had my old friends back and as soon as I extended myself out to everyone, I was welcomed back with open arms, although Mike's were a little wider than everyone else's. I guess he never got the message, and you'd think he would have laid off when he saw how beat up I was after Edward left.

Lunch that day was dire; Jessica was wrapped up in her own little self centred world, talking non-stop about her plans for after college. I'm surprised she even had enough air to breathe, let alone to stuff slices of soggy pizza in her mouth in-between words. She was going to California to study who-knows-what, as long as the weather was good. I hadn't yet told them what I was doing after we graduated, but now seemed as good a time as any.

"Bella, where did you say you were going?" Angela, my always pleasant and down to earth friend, asked.

"I didn't. But I was actually given an offer by this university in Italy to study Italian History, it's kind of like a foreign exchange scholarship thing." I don't know why I was so nervous about telling them, it's not like I cared what they thought. Although when I thought about it, they were probably all thinking this was my way of escaping the memories of Edward and his beautiful, beautiful family. It wasn't. Not really anyway. It was a great opportunity and I wasn't about to waste it. After seeing Volterra, I realised that Italy was an amazing country, although I barely saw any of it, at the speed I had to work, and Alice's 100 mph driving.

"Wow Bells, that's amazing! Although, It would have been nice if you'd have come to Alaska with me…" With a hint of regret in his tone, Mike Newton tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, well, I just thought it would be nice to see a little more of the country."

"Does it have anything to do with-"

"Oh my gosh, so when do you leave?" Angela, cutting Mike off, was clearly trying to divert the conversation away from the Edward topic. She really was a great friend. I would miss her.

"I leave two days after Graduation."

Nine days until I would be out of Forks, the place where so much had happened to change my life. The goodbyes would have to start soon.

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N I prefer this chapter, it's much longer than the first.

The next four days flew by, with no thoughts ranging away from my new life in Italy. Everyone else was too concerned with their own future to pay much attention to anyone else. I didn't mind much. Today I was seeing Jacob, to say my goodbyes to him and the pack.

I drove to the reservation as soon as school finished, not wanting to waste a precious minute of my goodbye time. The roads were wet, the bad weather had returned. Jacob was waiting for me outside his house, and much to my regret, he was holding a gift bag.

"Oh god, what the hell is that?" I jumped out of the car and into his awaiting hug. Grimacing as he handed me the shiny silver bag, he grinned. I tore open the sellotape fastening, to find a beautiful brown leather purse about half the size of a regular sheet of paper, maybe a little bigger. It had a howling wolf pressed into the face. On the zipper dangling down, there was another ornately carved wolf, probably carved by Jacob himself.

"Wow Jake, it's lovely."

"I thought you could put all your travel stuff in it, you know, like your passport, plane tickets, money…"

"Jake, I love it. And that's a lot, coming from me." I fastened my arms around his torso, savouring every minute of his company.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked, with a glint of something I didn't recognise in his eyes.

"I don't know, what did you have in mind? I'd like to see the rest of the pack before I go, though." The wolf pack had become like my second family, Emily's house a second home. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Sure, sure"

We headed over to Emily's place, with no surprise, everyone was already there, eating-I'd never really seen them do anything else, apart from the whole wolf thing.

"Hey guys, I came to say goodbye."

Immediately everyone rushed over to wish me luck and bid me farewell.

"I've gotten used to your pale white ass Bella. I'm gunna miss you." Seth, my second favourite wolf made me tear up a little, although his goodbye was far from emotional. Jake tried to hurry it along, so we could spend more time together.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye vampire girl." Emily teased.

"Well she's kind of a wolf girl now, isn't she bro?" Embry winked at Jacob, and gave me a last hug goodbye.

"_I suppose I am.." _I muttered to myself, although Jake could probably hear me.

We left the house, and agreed to go down to the beach. Jake told me he had a picnic basket at home for us, so he ran home to get it. I should have known straight away that he was planning something. I guess I was so wrapped up in my goodbyes that I didn't notice.

I waited in my car, until Jake ran up ten minutes later, dressed in the last thing I expected-a suit.

"Oh, Jake, I thought we were going for a picnic? Why didn't you tell _me_ to dress up?"

"We are, I just thought it would be nice if you saw me in a presentable state, and not half naked, before you left." He grinned, his dark eyes sparkling against his dark skin.

"You shouldn't have bothered Jake, I don't mind the half naked-ness" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh _now_ you admit you love this" he teased, pointing to his muscled torso. I hit him, but not too hard, because I knew it would be me who got hurt. Stupid werewolf.

We walked down the beach, trying to find a spot for us to have our picnic. "What's in here anyway?" I asked, curiously. I never imagine Jacob as the cooking sort.

"Just a couple of sandwiches and stuff. Not much of a cook Bells."

He grabbed a blanket out of the basket, and laid it out on a dry patch of sand. It was getting pretty late, but I couldn't leave after he went through all this trouble. Charlie would have to cook his own dinner tonight. It was a full moon tonight. I laughed to myself, remembering when I thought Jake would transform when the full moon came.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Let's eat." I sat down, and pulled the basket towards me, taking the container filled with sandwiches out and randomly picking one. Chicken mayo. Biting in to it, I realised I was pulling a face.

"God Jake, ew. Next time let me bring food. This is awful!" I put the sandwich down and laughed. I would miss the easiness that came with hanging out with Jake. I lay down on my back, looking at the cloudy sky. It reminded me of the times I used to find shapes in the clouds when I was a little kid. Today I saw nothing.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" He said, grimacing as he forced himself to eat the sandwich, just to prove a point. Finally he gave up and put the sandwich out. "I'm gunna miss you Isabella Swan." He never called me by my full name. He leaned over me, sadness apparent in his eyes. "Are you sure you really want to leave?"

"Jake.. You know I'll miss you. I'll miss everyone. But I want to do this." I tried not to let the tears show.

He brought his face closer to mine, breathing heavily.

"Jake, please. Don't."

"Shut up Bella, if this is going to be one of the last times I see you for however many years, I'm going to make it count."

He opened his lips slightly, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. He moved his lips to the other cheek, to my forehead. I groaned. I didn't want to hurt him again. I didn't try to stop him though. I couldn't, even if I wanted him to. He gently pressed his lips to mine, they were warm and soft. He waited to move any faster, watching cautiously. When he saw I didn't pull away, he moved with more urgency, forcing my mouth open so he could slide his hot tongue in between my lips. I heard a moan escape from his throat.

"Bella.." He whispered. He moved his tongue down to my neck, biting on the soft, pale skin, breathing heavily against my ear.

"Jake, this isn't right. It's too soon." Although I heard the words come out of my mouth, he didn't acknowledge them. I gave in, letting him continue to press me against the picnic blanket. He moved his hand to my waist, the other hand under my head, propping me up. It wasn't like kissing Edward. It was more carefree and wild. He moved to crouch on top of me, instead of next to me. This was more than Edward and I ever did. He would stop as soon as I really got into it. I guess this was my way of letting out all my pent up angst and passion. Although it wasn't the person it should have been. But I wasn't even thinking about Edward at this time.

I felt Jacob's hips pressing against mine, one hand on my waist and the other sliding up and down my thigh. It was going too far now, I loved Jake, but not like this. Well I suppose I had a little bit of a "thing" for him, but not enough. I didn't want to be with him, not romantically anyway.

I still didn't stop him, and I could feel him chuckling slightly as I shivered under his warm touch. I felt something hard against my thigh. It pressed against me, urgently searching for something. I stopped kissing him, and looked at the point of pressure. I could see the material of his trousers straining against the strong muscle of his erected manhood. In a flash of wildness I ripped open his shirt, not thinking about what I was doing. I didn't want this! My whole body took over as I rolled him over so I could be on top, stroking his warm muscled chest. I never could get over how great his body was. He was more muscled than Edward, maybe even too muscled. I let him press his hands against my breasts, all over my body, and let the hardness of his manhood grind into me, sliding up and down. I could feel that he had leaked some of his seed through his trousers, and the wetness brought me back to earth. I jumped off, so startled.

"_Jake what the hell!" _

"Bells." His voice was strained and I looked down, realised he never fully satisfied himself. It must be uncomfortable for him.

"I don't care about that Jake, you can deal with that after I've gone. I can't believe we did that. What were you thinking! Taking advantage of me at such a vulnerable time. You know how I feel, I don't like you like that Jacob." I paced up and down the length of the blanket.

"Bella don't worry about it. It was a one time thing. At least we got it out of our systems eh?" Trying to be funny, typical Jacob. He winked and grinned, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"This is serious Jake. We went too far. YOU went too far." Maybe I was over reacting. It didn't matter now, I was leaving for Italy in five days.

"I'm sorry Bells. I couldn't help myself. You know how I feel about you Bella. I _do _ love you. But I guess you're right. It's pointless me trying to do anything about it now, you're leaving." He read my mind. Maybe in a few years where the hole that Edward left had healed, I would give it a try. But I couldn't see me ever loving anyone the way I loved Edward.

"Jake, what if I decide that I do want you, and we get together, and live happily together? And then one day you imprint on some other girl, forced to leave me behind? I don't want to be your Leah, Jake. I can see how much it hurts her, and how much it hurts Sam even. I don't want that for us. If it was meant to be, you would have imprinted on me a long time ago. The first time you met me."

"You're right Bells. But I do love you. I'll take you home." I can't believe he gave in so quickly although I was a little grateful.

The ride home was quiet, awkward almost, but not unpleasant. When we got to Charlie's, Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and leaned over to open the door for me.

"I'll park your truck for you Bells. See you later."

"I'll see you again before I go Jake. Love you."

"Sure sure."

A/N I know the part with the rest of the pack was kinda rushed and almost unrelated, but I wanted to get the Jacob scene. Please review, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Graduation day was finally here, and although I hated to admit it, I was excited. I'm not the sentimental type, but the thought of flying the nest got me hyped up. My Mom was coming down from Jacksonville to watch the ceremony, but Phil wasn't coming. He had a game that day. I didn't mind, but I was sad for my Mom- any minute away from Phil was a minute wasted…

I was also hoping Jacob would show. He said he would, but that was before our little mishap at the beach. I still wasn't sure what I wanted or how I felt, but I knew that I wasn't destined to be with Jacob. I wasn't sure if there was anybody for me. I knew it was early (seven-thirty am) but I decided to call Jacob to check he was coming. I would play it cool and act as if nothing happened.

It rang a couple of times but finally Billy picked up:

"Oh hey Billy, is Jake around?"

"Bella, it's pretty early, what's got you riled up?" Damn, he clearly sensed my tension.

"Nothing, just checking if he was still coming to my grad ceremony tonight? It's at seven.

"Oh, I remember him telling me that he had to call you. Sorry Bella, he can't come. Wolf stuff, you know how it is. He did say that he would go with Charlie to the airport to see you off though. Do you still want me to wake him up?"

"No, it's ok just tell him I'll call tomorrow, thanks Billy." I hope Jake wasn't avoiding me. He seemed fine about it at the time.

"Bye Bella." He hung up before I could say anything else.

So I wasn't going to have my best friend at my graduation. As long as he was serious about coming to the airport, then I would be fine. But then again, he also said he was coming to graduation, so maybe he wouldn't show on Tuesday when I left.

Damn and I really needed him now, my Chevy was giving me some problems. Then again, I wouldn't be taking it with me to Italy, so just hoped it would pull through until Tuesday. Four days! Claire de Lune came on the radio, and I couldn't help but laugh. Typical really, Edward was always around me even though his physical appearance was non-existent.

Most of the teachers were pretty laid back, it being the last ever day of high school. We got given our yearbooks during second period, and we were allowed to sign them. Of course, everyone was giving the yearbook "crew" a hard time, the yearbooks sucked. I mean really sucked. There was nothing interesting inside it, and no romance page like there usually was. Although I was kinda grateful for that, because I don't know if I could have taken another sympathetic glare from randomers I barely knew, as soon as the name Cullen was mentioned. Maybe they wouldn't even put our names on the relationship page, even if they did have one. People generally stayed away from the topic, apart from Mike Newton. I suppose if I go on pretending like Edward never existed, then I would never forget him. Part of the healing is remembering the good times, and there were lots of those.

Everyone was sitting around our table at lunch before I got there most of them-like me- weren't eating anything, due to the bout of nerves that were summoned at the thought of standing up to receive our high school diplomas.

"Bella, hey. Are both of your parents coming tonight? My mom wanted to meet your mom, you know, mom stuff.." Angela asked nervously. "It would be nice if they met before you left for Italy."

"Yeah she's coming, and so is Charlie of course… Chief Swan never misses a big event. He's gotta be there for the security. Token police officer and all." I laughed at the thought of my dad chasing Mike Newton around. Hopefully he would bring his gun, I couldn't stand any more of Mike's hints. He came and sat next to me, trying to engage me in a private conversation. I wanted to talk to all of my friends, not just Mike. This was the last time I'd see them properly for heaven's sake!

"Hey, uh, so Bella, I was just wondering, you know, if you were coming to the party after? You know, I could pick you up if you wanted. It wouldn't be a problem. What do you think? You're going to dinner with your parents first, right? I could wait for you at your house and you could quickly change and we could get there toge-"

"Mike, breathe. I can't even answer you, you're talking so fast. I think I'll just meet you there. Gotta spend some quality time in my own truck, before I leave, you know? Gonna miss it. Anyway, Jessica was telling me there was something wrong with her car, why don't you offer to give her a lift?"

I was seriously sick of trying to set Mike and Jessica up, but it made Jess happy. I saw her give me an appreciative smile before turning her head back to Tyler to try and sound interested. This reminded me of the first time I rejected Mike and pushed him in Jessica's direction. I hoped that one day he would realise that they should be together, officially. Not just like the one off dates they often had.

At the end of the school day, after doing nothing in lessons all day, I went home to meet my Mom. Charlie was already at home, which was a bit early for him but I assumed he wanted to prepare for tonight. My Mom had already arrived, and they were talking in Charlie's small yellow kitchen.

"God Charlie, you really should paint these cabinets- Bella! Hi sweetheart. God you're too old to be called sweetheart. Look at you, graduating today! Oh let me get my camera!"

"Gee, hi Mom. You'll get a picture later. Let's sit for a bit." I was engulfed by her huge hug, she smelled of freesias and honey. I missed her so much, and now I would miss her even more, when I moved my life to a different continent. We'd spoken about my move a lot, and she had helped me find somewhere to live, acquire all of the things I needed, and even had them shipped into my ready and waiting apartment. For once she had been organised and I barely had to do a thing.

It was so weird to see both my parents together. If I was ten again, I would think they would get back together, especially after seeing how comfortable around each other. But Renee had Phil, and I don't know why Charlie thought that his relationship with Sue Clearwater would go unnoticed. They were both happy, and that's all that mattered.

After chatting for about an hour, I was _sent to my room_ to get ready for "my big moment" as my mom put it.

A/N I know it hasn't really got exciting yet, but trust me, it's getting there! Also I know the chapters aren't long, but my attention span is short so I can't concentrate on doing anything longer! Please review! I wish there was a counter so I could see how many people, if any, even read the chapters so far, but I guess that's why you need to review, to let me know if there's any point to my writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

My room was packed with boxes full of my things- mostly books and a few of my most frequently worn items of clothing. I looked through the boxes as I was getting ready, searching for the camera my dad had gotten me for my last birthday. Beneath it was the scrapbook that I was also given that year. I opened the cover to check for the photos that I knew wouldn't be there. This would be about the hundredth time I'd checked for it, and the hundredth time that I'd felt the stabbing pain in my chest when I saw the empty space where Edward's face should be.

I couldn't think about that now. It was the beginning of my new life, and I would not waste a moment of it thinking about Edward. Taking my mind off things, I grabbed the blue dress I knew Alice would have suggested I wear, and changed into it as quickly as I could, flapping my arms about at the same trying to dry the deodorant I'd reapplied.

After flapping for a minute, I grabbed my camera and took one last look around the room that i'd spent my summers in as a kid; the room I'd chosen to come back to when it was the best for my mom, and the room that I'd spent so many countless nights with HIM in, doing nothing but simply enjoying each others' presence.

I ran down the stairs to find my mom and dad waiting at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go. My Mom had her camera ready to take a picture of me coming down the stairs, about to press the button as I tripped on the huge obstacle that stood in my way-absolutely nothing. As I fell, I could see the flash of the camera through my closed eyes. A big pair of hands stopped me before I could hit the floor, actually, two pairs of hands. I opened my eyes to see both my parents stifling a laugh, my Mom looking at the picture that, because of my luck, probably captured the exact moment I tripped. She turned the camera so that I could see; the picture showed me flinging my arms forward trying to grab something to steady myself on, mouth wide open-basically me looking my best.

I walked past them, with the camera in my hands, out of the front door, and sat in the car waiting. I decided not to delete the picture, one day I'd laugh about it. Rolling down the window, I shouted for my parents to hurry up. I just wanted this day to be over. The only good point is that if the Cullens were still around, Alice would have dragged me to some party she would decide to throw. So glad I don't have to deal with that.

"Guys, please, I'm going to be late!"

They rushed out to the car, and got in hastily. I handed my Mom's camera back to her in the front seat, and gave her mine at the same time.

"Take pictures with mine as well, OK?"

"Sure thing Bella."

We rode in silence for the rest of the short drive, the three of us pondering over our own individual thoughts. As the school came into view, I began to get nervous. If I tripped over nothing coming down my own stairs, it's pretty likely that I could trip up the stairs to the stage, especially wearing that long gown. God, this day could go so wrong.

The parking lot was completely overcrowded with cars. Pretty much every car in the whole damn town was crammed into the tiny allotted space that Forks High grant the kids with. The only cars missing it seemed were my old Chevy and Edward's Volvo. I found myself looking for one of the Cullen's cars, looking for hope. I didn't see Emmet's Jeep, or Alice's newly acquired Ferrari, nor did I see Rosalie's red convertible. There was no sign of them, but then again, why would there be?

My Dad, being Chief of Police, was entitled to the reserved parking, so as much as I rejected the idea, he parked right up in front of the school. For a second I was convinced he was going to put his siren on when Mike Newton and his family were in the way. I assume he saw my face in the rear view mirror as he was about to flick the siren switch, as he dropped his hand back to the steering wheel and waited patiently. Or as patiently as he could.

"Jeez, get out of the god damn way. Bella, you don't like that kid do you? Would you be affected if I hit him hard enough with my car to break a leg or two?" He ranted, as Mike literally stood at the front of the car waving through the window at me. I waved, then politely signalled for him to move out of the way. He swiftly jumped out of the way and Charlie zoomed into the parking directly in front of us. I tried to open the door but i'd been beaten to it by Mike, while his family watched from five meters away. How anyone can have that much confidence and as little pride was beyond me.

"Hey Bella! Wow you look great! I didn't know whether I should wear a suit or not, but i decided that even though no one would see it under my robe, I should dress smartly. Do you like my tie? I wasn't sure if it really goes with my skin tone." He was nervous, I could tell by the excessive ranting, even by Mike's standards.

"You look fine Mike, but you better go, your family look like they're running out of patience. I'll see you inside!"

I made a hasty exit, and ran forward to Charlie and Renee, who was being very silent.

"Let's go!" We entered the main entrance, following the masses of people who were heading towards the main hall. There was a sign saying 'Parents' and another saying 'Students' so I said bye to my parents and followed the signpost. I was lead to one of the nearby classes, where there were racks of black gowns and stacks of caps.

"Name dear?" An unfamiliar old lady asked me as I walked in the door.

"Bella Swan."

"Ah, Isabella, here's your gown number; gowns are over there, caps are one size to fit all so any will do. Good luck, if you need any help putting your robe on let me know!"

She must work in one of the small clothes shops or tailoring shops nearby. I took my cloak ticket from her and walked to the racks of robes to find mine. Each coat hanger had a label on them, and I couldn't help but going to the 'C' section to see if any of my vampires names were on the list. As got to Crowley, Tyler, I decided to skip past the rest of the 'C' section as I didn't even want to know if their names were down. I found my gown and yanked it over my head, trying desperately to straighten out my hair as I went. I shoved the cap onto my head as they were calling us out to line up in alphabetical order.

I found Jessica, and stood behind her.

"Bella! Oh my gosh I am so excited, I can't believe this day is finally here! By the way, thanks for talking to Mike, he asked if he could pick me up after the ceremony and we could go to Tyler's together. Isn't that great? Oh, we better start moving!"

There was a big gap where Jess and I were supposed to be following, so we jogged along the corridor to catch up. I could barely pay attention to the names being called out. I kept expecting "Cullen, Alice" "Cullen, Edward" to be called out but it was "Crowley, Tyler" and on to the next letter. I listened until I heard Jess' name being called out, and that was my cue.

"Swan, Isabella"

There was a clap from the audience as I carefully walked up the steps to the headmaster, took the diploma, shook his hand and paused like I'd seen everyone else do. I saw the flash of two cameras, presumably from mine and my Mom's. I walked across the stage and pulled the tassel to the other side of my cap. I followed the concession of people and sat in one of the chairs that had been left empty for the newly graduated pupils.

The rest of the names went by quickly, and quite frankly I was glad. I couldn't bear another minute in this room with the buzzing excitement, when all I felt was empty. I didn't want to talk to my friends, I didn't want to talk to my family, I just wanted to leave. Everyone was chattering and noisily squealing with excitement, and that was the last thing I wanted to hear or join in with.

I got up out of my chair and went to find Charlie and Renee, so we could go to dinner and get this evening over with. There was no way I was going to Tyler's house party; I felt an extreme wave of fatigue come over me at the thought of it.

We went to find Angela and her parents like I'd promised. They were with the rest of my friends and their parents, all talking proudly about their kids.

"Bella!" Angela gave me an excited hug, and introduced me to her parents.

"Hi, you must be Bella, i've heard a lot about you. Are these your parents?" Mrs Weber went to shake hands with my dad and mom

"Hi Mrs Weber. Yeah, this is my dad Charlie and my mom Renee"

"Lovely to meet you all!"

"Angela, we really have to go, but I'm going to call you before I leave on Sunday, ok?" I tried to rush this meeting along; I was itching to be out of here.

"Aren't you coming to Tyler's?"

"No, sorry, got so much packing to do it's unreal! Bye everyone!" I waved at them all and dragged Charlie and Renee along, feeling guilty having lied to Angela, knowing full well I'd finished all my packing.

"Bella, should I even ask why you're not going to Tyler's? I know you've finished packing." My Mom looked concerned, the way a parent looked at their kid when they didn't make any friends in kindergarten.

"I'm just tired Mom, honest. Those boxes may look organized but it's organized mess. Haven't packed all of my clothes yet or scellotaped up the boxes!" I quickly tried to come up with excuses, but she wasn't buying it. I stopped her before she could say it.

"I'm not going Mom, whatever you say. And anyway, this way you get to spend even more time with me." I tried to bare a grin, and Renee did the same.

"Ok let's go eat. Diner, Charlie?"

"Come on then, before traffic starts. Although that wouldn't matter, I;ve got my siren to clear the congestion. Don't you worry Bells!" My dad chuckled to himself.

This would probably be the last time in years I would see the diner that we always ate in, and the last time I saw the people and surroundings of Forks.

I was ready to start my new life.

Please review, not sure if I can be bothered after this chapter, let me know if I should continue!

P.S. I've probably forgotten a lot of the facts from the books so don't hate if I get anything wrong!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I lay awake in bed for what felt like hours. I couldn't really be only one day away from leaving my life behind, could I? Was it really the right choice to make? How would Charlie cope? I knew he'd been alone for years before I came along, but people say you never realise what you've missed until it goes away. A cold draught swept in through the old gaps in the poorly grouted window frame. I got out of bed and grabbed a few blankets from out of the cupboard next to my bed. Italy would be lovely and warm compared to rainy old Forks. It would be a pleasant change. After a while of incessant fretting and worrying about my trip, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke at an abnormally late time, to the sound of Charlie calling me downstairs. My Mom had left late that evening; she didn't want to be driving on a Saturday because the traffic would be too bad. I checked the clock-it was after eleven. My dad would be freaking out because he couldn't find the milk or the bread or the jam or the butter-another reason not to leave. I'd have to show him the new cabinet system. I pulled on my robe and walked slowly down the stairs, I couldn't risk falling when there was no one to catch me.

"Morning Char- Dad."

"Morning Bells. You're up late. Shouldn't you have been up early and prepping for your big day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably, but I was up all night and I needed the extra sleep. I was about to finish packing after I called Angela." I walked out of the yellow kitchen and to the phone, so I could keep my promise. I dialled the Weber's number and hoped it would be Angela who picked up. They answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angela, it's me, Bella."

"Oh hey, Bella! I can't believe you didn't come last night. It was awesome. How's your packing going?"

"I know, I really should have come but I had so much to do and so little time. I'm nearly done, really starting to freak out about this. Tell me the details of Tyler's!" I tried to change the subject so she wouldn't ask me about the specifics of last night's packing fest.

"Oh it was really good, Tyler's house is huge! He had a DJ and loads of delicious food-you name it, he had it. His parents really went all out for us. Mike and Jessica really hit it off last night too, like, really hit it off. We found them making out in Tyler's garden at twelve thirty before everyone was about to leave. Oh gosh, I shouldn't have said anything. Jessica's going to kill me. When she calls to tell you, act surprised OK?" Poor Angela, I'm sure the last thing she wanted to do was gossip. It wasn't her thing at all.

"Don't worry about it Angela, I'll act shocked. Gee, I'm going to miss you guys so much. We'll have to email, write letters, phone, you name it. I'm sure it will take me a long time to replace you." I chuckled to myself at the thought of trying to replace her, especially since most of the people wouldn't even speak English.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll keep you updated, don't worry. Do you know if you're living on campus, or off campus? Have you seen pictures?"

"I've got an apartment on campus that I'll be sharing with a few other people. I've seen a couple of pictures; it's pretty big for the amount of money I'll be paying. It's much cheaper than any apartments I've seen around any of the colleges here in the US I applied to. At least I get my own room right?"

" Yeah that's good-it sounds good. I have to say I'm even a little jealous. I mean Italy, _wow. _It's so 'vogue'."

"I'm going to miss you so much Angela. One day you and Ben should take a holiday and come out a visit me. We'd have such a great time." I needed to hang up now, I didn't like to get emotional. I didn't want to cry on the phone to her.

"Aw Bella, I will see you soon, I promise. You'll be coming back for Christmas right? I'll see you then? Ok, well bye I guess. Good luck Bella, you'll have an amazing time and you deserve it."

"I will definitely see you at Christmas. Bye, please say bye to everyone else for me and tell them I'll miss them." I hung up the phone, choking back a tear. I wasn't just on the verge of tears for Angela. I was on the verge of tears at the thought of leaving behind the place that changed me. The people who changed me, loved me, left me, welcomed me back and stayed with me through everything.

I couldn't talk to Jessica; I couldn't bear to hear about her petty gossip or the details of her and Mike's day old relationship. When the phone rang and the caller ID said it was Jessica, I never picked up. Angela would tell her how busy I was, and that I said goodbye.

I hoped that the rest of the day would go by quickly, and to hurry it along I filled it with organizing, packing, cooking meals for my dad that could freeze, re stocking the cupboards and writing everything down for him that he would need to know. At eight thirty I decided to get ready for bed. I needed to wake up early in the morning if I wanted to be on time to the airport.

I showered, washed my hair and put the last few things in my suitcase and overnight bag. I got into bed, realising I hadn't called Jacob to make sure I would see him tomorrow. It was too late, he'd be out with the pack or sleeping by now, which meant I'd have to either call him incredibly early in the morning and risk waking and irritating Billy or take a chance and assume he was coming.

That night was the first night I cried since the _second _time Edward left me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke at 5:00AM, even though I had an hour before I needed to leave and nothing to do. I obviously couldn't call Jake right now; he'd be fast asleep after another late night out at the reservation. I went to the oak bookcase in the corner of my room and selected a book I could read on the plane. I couldn't choose so I shoved 4 into my holdall. I'd already read The Wuthering Heights but that was always something I could enjoy. I'd only killed 7 minutes picking books, and my mind was racing around trying to calm myself down. I plugged my iPod into my computer and updated it, filled it with music that could keep me entertained on the flight and throughout my trip.

I heard Charlie start to stir. I texted my Mom who was sleeping at the motel about a half a mile up the road. She insisted that I woke her so that she wouldn't make me late. She was always bad with stuff like that. When I first moved to Forks, she woke up an hour late and I almost missed my flight, I couldn't let that happen again.

"Dad's up, are you? Don't wanna be late. Xxx"

I put on my comfiest clothes, a pair of jeans and a big sweater. I needed to cook Charlie one last meal before I left, so I ran downstairs and set about making French toast and bacon. He obviously smelled the breakfast, and about 15 minutes later my dishevelled father emerged from the bathroom.

"Morning Bells. Smells good." I dished him up the finished product and we tucked in. Mom rang the doorbell about 5 minutes later, and when I answered it she stood there looking immensely pleased with herself and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella, I'm not late! Although I did lose my phone..."

"Well done Mom, you better find your phone though otherwise how will you call me in Italy?"

"Skype, Bella." She replied. That would only happen if she didn't break her computer before then. I had 20 minutes before we needed to leave so I brought my suitcases and holdall downstairs. I checked my room one last time for anything missing, and noticed the brown leather purse from Jake. I put my passport, tickets and Euros inside, and sat down on the bed. I sent him a text asking him if he'd be there, but he didn't reply.

Back downstairs, Charlie and Rene were chatting about their first holiday together. They'd gone to Mexico while they were still young and in love. They hadn't noticed I was downstairs.

"Heck, that was one magical night..." Charlie shut up when he saw me standing in the hallway looking disturbed.

"Ready to go?" my parents said at the same time. Charlie helped me load all my stuff into my truck, I didn't want to go in the Police car. I got in the driver's seat, just one last spin before I would have to give her up. I would miss that piece of junk. The whole way to the airport my Mom bombarded me with rules.

"Now remember Bella, these countries aren't like America. You have to be careful. Don't talk to strangers; don't go to anyone's house who you don't know, don't drink the tap water, don't lose your passport, don't lose your keys, and don't hurt yourself ok?"

"Mom I will be fine, I swear. How am I supposed to make friends if I'm not allowed to talk to strangers? Everyone starts out not knowing each other, obviously." She didn't answer, just sat in the middle of my Dad and I looking contemplative.

"Bells, did you say goodbye to all your friends? I haven't heard from Jake in a couple days, he usual calls just about every damn day. I thought he was coming to the airport?" My Dad could always tell when something was wrong.

"Yeah I saw him a few days ago, it's all good. I just told Angela to say goodbye to everyone for me, I was feeling a bit too nervous to talk to them all individually."

About 25 minutes late we arrived at Washington Dulles airport. It was 7:45 which meant that I was right on time, for once. Time management was never easy with Rene and Charlie. Wheeling my suitcase along while looking for the check in desk, with my parents talking about all the things I would get up to in Italy. Once we'd reached the check in desk, I was relieved that I would be on a plane in less than 2 hours. I gave the attendant my ticket and my passport and prepared myself for the goodbyes.

At security, the guard stopped my parents from trying to come all the way in with me, so I put my things down and said goodbye.

"Now Bella, I want you to have fun. I know you are travelling halfway across the world for a new start, but I just want you to be happy, and enjoy your new life. No moping, no being shy, just get out there and show the world what you're made of." My Mom was famous for her cheesy speeches. I wasn't into it, but I made myself look appreciative and moved on to hug Charlie.

"See yah Bells, stay safe. Love you." The complete opposite to Rene, my Dad was brief and detached, but I knew his intentions. He had a tear in his eye and he and my Mom started turning to leave. They pushed me forward and waved me through the metal detectors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After an hour of waiting and looking around the duty free shops, I finally boarded the airplane. Still no word from Jake, I guess I would have to call him from Italy. A tried to get to my seat but a flight attendant stopped me.

"Excuse me miss, you've been upgraded. Can you follow me please?" I stood still, not understanding what was happening. Had Charlie given me one last surprise? I grabbed my bag and moved through the plane and followed the lady up the stairs. Why hadn't I been warned of my seat change at the check in desk. I asked the flight attendant.

"Well, one of our passengers noticed you at security and insisted you were upgraded at his expense. He said he knew you. My heart was racing. Edward? Who could it be? Sounded like something a Cullen would do. We got to my seat and waiting there in the seat opposite was none other than Alec one of the younger members of the Volturi clan. He couldn't kill me in public could he? I stopped dead and tried to turn around.

"Miss Swan. Sit. Now." The flight attendant had disappeared and panic set in. There was no one else in this cabin. Terrified of his ability, I obliged.

"Please, don't hurt me. I haven't told anyone about your kind."

"Bella, Bella. I won't hurt you. I was simply intrigued as to what you were doing going to Italy. Hoping to be changed by us were you?"

"No, I'm going to study." This couldn't be real. One of the most dangerously gifted vampires in the world (with the exception of his sister Jane), was sitting opposite me in first class.

"Italy is a rather arbitrary choice is it not? Of all the countries in the world, you choose one where such... disturbing memories lie for you. Why is that Bella? Hoping to find Edward? Well you won't." Alec's handsome face lifted in amusement. All vampires were beautiful, but Alec and Jane, were two of the most breathtaking she'd ever seen, possibly after Rosalie.

"I know exactly where Edward is, we're in frequent correspondence." I had to lie. It was my only chance of being left alone. If he knew Edward had left me and I was without protection, he might be more inclined to kill her.

"Yes, well as much as I'd like to believe that, dear Bella, I am well aware of your situation. What do you think I was doing in Washington? I've been waiting around for the return of the Cullens, but it is apparent that they care not for your safety." Damn. I didn't even question why he was here.

The air hostess came with glasses of Champagne. I refused but she put the glass down nevertheless. The plane began to move, and I realised I had no chance of escaping now. My heart still hadn't calmed down; I was seriously worried about having an aneurism.

"Alec please, let me go to _my_ seat, I don't want any trouble. I won' t tell anyone, I still stick by that promise. Despite the fact that they left, the Cullens have left me, they won't be happy about this and your chances of getting Alice and Edward to join you will be ruined."

"Bella, I'm not here to trouble you. I simply noticed you at the airport and was curious to the reason for your flight. Now, we have a while on this plane together and I personally need some quiet. Obviously I will not be sleeping but feel free." He pointed to the button to recline my chair, but I wasn't ready to sleep just yet. His red eyes bore into mine as if he was trying to read me, but as usual it was impossible. Alec sat brooding and silent. I was more used to him like this. The last time we met he was simply silent and I haven't heard him talk much before this. He seemed completely different to how he behaved in front of the rest of his clan.

The plane eventually straightened out about 20 minutes later, and we were free to leave our seats and undo our belts. Alec was still sitting quietly, now reading a book. Funnily enough, it was one of the ones I had earlier chosen and stuffed into my bag, called "A Discovery of Witches".

"Fascinating book this, if not slightly insulting. The things people come up with nowadays are ridiculous, yet I cannot seem to tear my eyes away. I was a witch once, you could say. It's how I nearly died. I was burned at the stake and Aro saved me. Witchcraft the people claimed. My sister Jane and I were curious beings. I can see why the villagers were frightened. Anyway that is a story for another day. Have you read this book? I heard many humans such enjoy its romantic elements. Can't say I care much for this part, but more the way they describe the logistics of being a Witch or Vampire."

I pulled the book out of my bag and gave a wry smile. Alec chuckled. He couldn't be more than 20. Yet his airs and graces suggested (and correctly so) that he was older. Alec must be over 500 years old. If I didn't want to be killed, I would have to be polite.

"I haven't started it yet, but I was going to start it a little later." He went back to being quiet and just nodded. His piercingly creepy eyes continued to watch me as I took out the Wuthering Heights and began to read. About half an hour the hostess came around with lunch. First class food was so much better than cattle class, and I couldn't help but finishing the starter, main, and dessert, washing it down with yet another glass of champagne. We were only 2 hours into the flight, but I was exhausted so I reclined my seat for a little nap. I felt uncomfortable knowing a vampire was so close to me, watching, wide awake but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I lulled into a soft sleep.

I woke up to find that I had fallen asleep for far longer than I had anticipated, and there was only a few hours of the journey left. I looked out my window to see the blue sea poking through the clouds beneath us. Alec lifted his head from his book to greet me.

"So, Miss Swan what are you studying?"

"Italian History."

"Where?"

"University of Siena."

"Ah I have spent many days of my life there. It's not far from the Palace, in fact. Beautiful."

"What did you do there?"

"Well, as a vampire I have endless time to kill. I've got 64 degrees, 12 of which came from that University. The last course I took was Fine Art. Before that, Economics, and before that, Chemical Engineering. I guess you could say if I wanted a job, I'd be qualified for anything."

"Wow, you have a lot to show for your time." I would have expected him to be the type to just sit around his palace brooding all day. Running about for Aro, with Jane. Killing people.

"Yes well I'm a lot more normal than you'd expect, Bella. I'm not like my sister. My life doesn't revolve around the Volturi. I'm just with them because Jane insisted, and I didn't want to die. I try and spend as much of my time away from them, that's why I volunteered to go to Forks." I didn't reply, just nodded as he looked away from me. I still didn't know whether or not he would kill me to because I knew too much about their kind. After some light snacks from the flight attendant, the captain announced that we would be landing in 45 minutes. I went to the tiny bathroom to wash my face and freshen up.

"Better put your belt on." Alec warned me when I returned. I looked out the window to see the ground much closer. Brown fields and farms, the sun was dazzling. I wondered how Alec would get out of the airport without sparkling and drawing attention to himself. As I thought about this, I noticed he had his cloak on. That's how.

We began the descend.

*I know Alec is supposed to be a child in the book, but quite obviously that has to be changed so it's not pervy!*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After trying to make a swift exit and practically rolling off the plane due to a series of unfortunate slips and falls, I eventually reached the arrivals lounge where I would meet someone to pick me up. Already my skin prickled with sweat, the Italian heat was like a warm hug after Forks' icy glare. I could get used to this. I had got out of security earlier than I anticipated so I strolled around the shops. I would need a pair of sunglasses if the sun was going to be like this all the time. I never had use for any in Forks.

I walked into the Sunglass Hut, and was greeted by a young man, typically Italian.

"Ciao Bella!" How did he know my name?

"Sorry, do I know you? How do you know my name?"

"Excuse me, I simply mean this as a greeting. Bella means beautiful. It is something men say to women." Well it was embarrassing, I would have to get used to that. I nodded and walked to the racks of sunglasses. I tried on a pair and shuddered at the response Alice would have given me if she'd have seen them on. I tried the next pair, and barely looked in the mirror before giving up and just buying them. Shopping still sucked. I also had to buy an Italian network SIM card for my phone, so I could call people in Italy at a normal rate. Which reminded me to text Charlie and Rene, who would be anxious enough.

Walking out the shop I noticed my driver holding up a sign that said "Isabella Swan". I'd never had one of those before, it was pretty cool. With him was a young woman, who couldn't be more than 22. She had olive brown skin and dark features, with a large nose and red lips. She introduced herself as Adriana, and she would be one of my roommates in the new apartment.

They helped me carry my cases to the car, as they both saw me struggling not to trip over it.

"Bella, I'm so excited to have another girl in the house, the other is not so friendly and I have to squeeze the fun out of her." She chatted away in the back of the taxi, telling me about her boyfriend Ricardo and how they were both studying Math in their second year at the same university as me. Apparently the apartment was right on campus, in the centre of the nightlife and next to a beautiful park. I saw she wasn't lying when we finally arrived half an hour later outside a gorgeous, typically Italian building, with huge white pillars, looking like something taken from a Roman fairytale.

After paying the driver, Adriana buzzed us into the building and helped me carry my stuff up 3 flights of stairs, where we eventually reached a double door which was ajar. She kicked her way in and was met by a man, who, I realised was her boyfriend Ricardo. He gave her a kiss and ran to help me with my things.

"Bella, how lovely it is to meet you. Excuse me for my English is not of greatness." He gave a sheepish smile, through big lips. His teeth were perfectly white, but I noticed a small chip on one of them. He certainly was charismatic. I was also greeted by another girl, with dyed blonde hair and a heavy tan, presumably the one Adriana spoke of. She gave me two stiff kisses on either cheek, and introduced herself as Gia.

"Thanks a lot for letting me stay in your spare room, I couldn't find anywhere else at such late notice, but this is a beautiful place." They showed me to my room, in which they'd made my bed and unpacked some items that were deemed less personal, like my desk lamp and books. I was left to unpack. The fact that I was halfway across the country still hadn't dawned on me. I took a moment to sit on my bed and let it sink in. The next thing I did was to unpack my computer onto the desk that the others had made from a flatpack that had been shipped over. I connected to the wifi code they'd stuck to my wall and checked my emails. A few from my mom but apart from that nothing. I set about writing an email to Jake, who I still hadn't heard from. Unpacking would have to wait.

"_Jake,_

_I thought you were coming to the airport? You know how upset I was that I didn't get to see my best friend one last time before I flew thousands of miles across the sea? Why weren't you there? You promised. Not even a call, a text, nothing. The least you could have done was drop me a line 'Hey Bella, not coming to the airport, bye.' Would have done it. Anything would have been better than nothing Jake. You could have said 'cya bitch' and I would have been a little happier than I am right now._

_Now I know the last time I saw you, we didn't end things so well, but I thought we were stronger than that? I thought we were gonna get past that? What did you want from me Jake, to cancel my flight and stay with you? Even if I wasn't going to Italy, it would have been too soon after Edward. I don't know what you expect from me, but I expected more from you._

_Bella."_

I shut the laptop and flopped down onto the bed. I could do with a nap, it had been a long day. What seemed like minutes later, Adriana woke me with a knock on the door.

"Bella, what have you been doing? It's dinner time and we are going out."

"Thanks, Adriana, but I am pretty tired, I think I'll just stay here. I'll join you another time."

"Ok well have your rest and join us upstairs at 10pm, our neighbours are having an end of semester party. I'll pick you up then so we can get to know you better." She left the room and I heard the front door open and close. End of semester party, something I really wasn't up for. Everyone else there would have an end to celebrate but I hadn't even started school. I would have 7 weeks to explore the area and get some preparations out of the way for my first day.

I found my way to the bathroom and had a shower, then threw on a summer dress my mom had picked out before I left. It was turquoise and had big multicoloured flowers on it, with a purple tie. It was too girly for me, but it would have done Alice proud.

After exploring the apartment (and being slightly nosy), Adriana came back to take me upstairs. She didn't stop, just grabbed some drinks from the cupboard and dragged a reluctant me upstairs, where music was already playing loudly. The neighbours' front door was open and I looked inside, the sun was only just going down and it looked stunning. People entwined with each other, the last rays of sunlight bouncing off their bodies. Drinks being poured, music being danced to and a general hum of enjoyment and happiness radiated throughout the spacious apartment. Adriana took me to meet a few more of her friends from her course. She went through a long list of impossible Italian named that I'd never remember: "Giovanni, Guilia, Francesca, Alessandro, Antonio, Giorgio, Carmela..." etc, the list seemed endless. I chatted to a few of them about life in Forks, and they seemed horrified at the thought of rain almost every day.

"Bella." I turned around to see who had uttered my name, not recognising the silky voice. It was Alec. His hair glistened in the setting sun, he had a cup of something in his hand and he was giving an unsettling smile. What the hell was he doing here? My jaw must have dropped because he cleared his throat.

"Long time no see." He sneered, and I started to turn away but he grabbed me before I could. The familiarity of his ice cold touch was too much, and I started to panic.

"What do you want from me Alec? Don't you have business to attend to with the you-know-who-clan?" I whispered, trying to be discrete.

"Bella, please, I already told you, I don't intend on harming you. I've simply taken up a course at the University and am enjoying a party being thrown by a friend. As for my _family, _I couldn't care less what they are doing, right now I am doing my own thing, and should they summon me, I'll be there. But for the time being, can I get you a drink?" His face lit into a playful, yet dark smile.

"You can't drink anyway.. I thought human food is disgusting to you?"

"Yes Bella, human _food ._Drink on the other hand, particularly wine, I find to be soothing to the throat... Dampens my thirst." He chuckled to himself. So vampires could get drunk, well I'll be damned. The Cullens had never mentioned anything of the sort, and I hadn't seen any of them eat since Edward took a bite of soggy pizza in the cafeteria, which seemed like a lifetime ago. I was intrigued.

I watched him sip what looked like red wine, and he sighed with pleasure.

"There are many things Bella, that vampires can still enjoy. Something Edward obviously never discussed with you. Sex, being the most enjoyable." I could feel myself blushing, Edward had refused to talk about sex, even though I had wanted it badly, I knew he couldn't provide. It felt weird to know that we could have been intimate in that way.

"No, I know what you're thinking. Sex with Edward would have killed you. He is too young and week to last with a human. You'd never have survived. I on the other hand..." Was he flirting with me? What was going on? I still didn't understand what he was doing here. He handed me a drink, but I tried to refuse.

"No, I'm under aged." I sounded like such a square.

"Bella, you are in Italy now. You cannot say no, it is practically illegal. Consuming alcohol is not against the law for you. Go ahead." I took the cup, annoyed by his logic and downed it.

"Easy, that's strong stuff." It flowed easily down my throat, a slight burn in my chest forming. I'd just downed a cup of whisky, which I'd mistaken for beer. It must take a lot for a vampire to feel the effects of alcohol. I, on the other hand was already a bit looser and I was buzzing.

"Here, let's go outside for a little while." Alec led me outside the front door, down the stairs and to the front stoop. The dizzier I felt, the more attractive he got. Perhaps it was his resemblance to Edward, the God, but he was looking absolutely piercingly beautiful to me right now.

"Alec, why haven't you killed me yet?" I blurted out.

"Because I have greater plans for you Bella." And with that note, he got up, kissed my hand and strode off into the night.

***Please review, I feel pointless writing this story without knowing if anyone is actually enjoying reading it.***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I spent the next few days wracking my brain for what Alec could want me for. To present me to the Volturi? What would I do? I'd heard no signs of any threats since I saw him, but it was still worrying me. He said he'd enrolled in a course at the University. Which meant I'd be seeing a lot more of him. Would that mean I'd be seeing the rest of the Volturi? I didn't even have any idea how far I was from Volterra. Heck if I didn't know any better I'd think I was _in_ Volterra.

After fretting for 3 days and unpacking the rest of my things, I quit moping and decided I needed t get out and explore. After all, I was in one of the most beautiful countries in the world, and I'd have to take plenty of pictures to send to everyone back home. But first thing was first, I needed to find a job. I couldn't fund my living costs off of my savings, it wouldn't last long enough. Luckily I had a scholarship or else I'd never be able to afford any of this. I took my resume to the local retail stores, but when I tried to apply for a job, straight up they'd told me my style wasn't good enough. Apparently in Italy you had to be fashionable to work in any type of shop selling clothes. So I tried my luck in the University library. I was good with books, no one could deny that. And if I got the job I'd be able to spend time reading up about the course.

On the weekend I went over to the University of Siena's Library. It was spectacular. Huge oak front doors, surrounded with more white Roman pillars, and topped off with a dome lime roof. It looked more like an old Cathedral. Walking through the door and seeing inside I realised this would be the perfect place to work. Cool, calm, quiet. Everything I needed right now. I took my resume to the front desk and asked for the manager. A young woman took my application silently, and walked through the door behind her. I looked up at the ceiling while waiting, and noticed that it was completely covered in paintings. Angels, babies, demons, flowers, trees, suns, moons, stars, everything was painted on that ceiling. It belonged in a museum. Tiny star shaped holes were dotted around, and sunlight streamed down through them and glittered throughout the big, round, open plan library.

"They say that on a full moon, the stars are perfectly aligned with the tiny holes in the roof, and their light rains down exactly through each gap. If you were to look at it at this time, each hole would be centre to a beautiful shining star." I turned around to see who was talking to me, only to be met, once again, by Alec. Would he never let me settle my thoughts? Every time I allowed myself to become calm again, he popped up. How did he even get here, without sparkling and drawing attention to himself? Does he just put a mask on and walk around the streets normally? People must notice that. Come to think of it, at the party a few days earlier the sun was barely even affecting him. Although, it was dusk and there was barely any sun to be seen. Maybe it missed him. I didn't even stop to think about that at the time. Before I could say anything to him, the lady had come back with a big, burly man, who looked like he should be working as a wrestler, not a librarian.

"Bella, you are in luck today. I can offer you a job." I was surprised; he didn't want an interview, to get to know me or anything.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Well only if you are!" He laughed. Of course I wasn't going to turn this down, but at this rate I didn't even know what job he was offering me.

"Yes, perhaps we can sit down somewhere and discuss it?" Anything to get away from Alec. The manager, who's name I learned was Carlos (He was from Spain), lead me into his office. There, we discussed my pay, my duties, my times etc. It sounded too good to be true. All I had to do was make sure the library was tidy, offer anyone in need of help a hand, work behind the front desk if needed, and basically just sit around the library all day. Of course they pay was never going to be spectacular for such a simple job, but I took it right away. There was no contract, as Carlos said it would be more of a "see how it goes" affair. He told me I could start tomorrow, if that was ok for me. After thanking him and leaving the library, I walked down the stone steps and headed home.

On the way, I decided to explore the University. It was only a five minute walk from the apartment, and it seemed to be a pleasant one too. I strolled through the gardens and admired the craftsmanship of the buildings and parks. I could only imagine the stories Edward would be able to tell me about a place like this. Then again Alec would have more to tell, and they'd probably be more interesting too. I rid my head of thoughts to do with vampires or anything supernatural.

On arrival home, Adriana and Ricardo were on the balcony reading, Gia was in the lounge drawing. I'd earlier learned that she was doing an Art major. She gave me a sour smile and carried on her work. I decided to join the others; I could tell where I wasn't wanted. I couldn't help but be reminded of Jessica at that point. So, after chatting with Adriana about my new job, I went to my laptop and opened up my emails. I plugged my camera in, uploaded my new photos and drafted a chain email to my friends and family. Enclosing a couple of pictures of the little town where I was living, and the apartment, I left them all a little message:

"Have arrived, it's beautiful. Missing you all, B x"

I sent it to almost anyone, minus Jacob. I checked my inbox, to find an email from the man in question.

"_Bella,_

_Sorry, I was tired from the wolf meeting from the night before and didn't hear my alarm go off. I told you we could move past it, and we will. It's not a big deal. I'll see you at Christmas anyway. Things are slow here, since you've left all traces of vampire activity have died and I barely need to change anymore. Although I noticed a car at the Cullen manor yesterday. Could have been their insurance guy or something, doubt it was them. How is Italy? Are you settled in?_

_Jake._

I couldn't say I was happy by the tone of his email, he barely even acknowledged that he let me down, and seemed bitter. My heart skipped a beat when I read about the car. Could it have been one of them? Edward, Alice, or Carlisle would be the only ones to return. It couldn't have been them. A real estate agent maybe. Where were they now? I still didn't know where Edward had gone after he left me for the second time. I still thought about how he lied to me that night, telling me he'd never leave me. Then I awoke in the morning thinking it had all been a dream, but when Charlie tore me up about it I knew it wasn't. I knew that Edward had left me again, intentionally, after knowing what happened after the first time.

Banishing these thoughts, I replied to Jake.

"_What was the car like? Was it black? Silver? It might have been the Cullens. Keep me posted."_

I decided to come across as detached and uninterested as he did, but then I felt guilty so I sent another message.

"_Italy is fine, term obviously hasn't started yet but when it does I'll let you know. I got a job in the library today. I was turned down by about 7 other shops first though. _

_Bella x"_

I decided I needed to try and contact Alice, and tell her about Alec taking a special interest in me. She may have abandoned me also, but surely she wasn't heartless enough to deny the danger I was in.

_"Alice, _

_You probably know, but I am in Italy, I start school in the fall. Alec keeps running into me, and he seems to be taking a special interest in me. Even in the day time. It's sunny._

_Bella"_

I knew it was pointless even trying to contact her; the email would never reach her. She'd probably changed every way of contacting her like she did the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

Almost two weeks had passed since I started my job at the library, and there had been no sign of vampire activity or anything else suspicious like that. Life had been calm, peaceful, and everything I had wished upon myself for my move to Italy. Alec had obviously got bored and found a project or something else vampire-y to do. Good riddance. The library had started to bustle in recent days, filled with students returning last year's books and taking out the next's. Luckily for me, most of the people spoke English, so my job was pretty easy. Every day I got two 20 minute breaks, then an hour at 1pm for my lunch. The library was open 24/7 during term time, to accommodate the panic lazy last minute-ers who had work for school. I had met quite a few foreign students like myself who had left home to start afresh. So far I'd got to know two Americans, three British people and an Australian. There were plenty more but the rest of them had come in bigger groups and didn't speak a lot of English.

With little over a month until the new semester started, it was mid-August and the weather was turning out to be unbearably hot. I didn't think I'd ever been this hot and sticky in all my life. If a Cullen were here I'd be able to wrap my arms around them and cool myself down instantly. Oh the things I would have done for an icy hug. Most of my days had been spent either at work, or by the lake with Ariadne and Ricardo. Occasionally I would hang out with the other foreigners like myself, around town or sightseeing, since my roommates were already familiar with all the sights. I'd grown particularly close to the English people, Tiffany, her Boyfriend Lucas, and their friend Owen. We'd explore the town together and discover cool bars and clubs, which was especially interesting to me since in the States I had to be 21 to go into anywhere like that. Over here, it was perfectly legal for me to enter a club and drink my way to an early grave. Not that I would be doing that.

On yet another sunny afternoon (no other weather was heard of) I was working silently in the library, finding a book about Mexican drug lords for a third year, who insisted that I find it within 5 minutes or she claimed she would write a letter to my manager. After dealing with her, I sat down to open the mail that had arrived at my desk earlier this morning. A thick, ivory coloured envelope with perfect calligraphy inscribed with my name hit the table. I opened it carefully, weary of the content.

Miss Swan,

Your presence is requested before The Three at the Volterra Palace.

Please ensure that you arrive promptly at 18:00 on the 17th of August.

Kind Regards,

Gianna

Oh god. I'd been dreading this. I knew it would happen at some point but I had pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Is that why I hadn't seen Alec in so long? He'd been conspiring against me with his family. I had no idea what to do. Go, stay, either way I was probably going to die. I sent an email out to my family just in case, the meeting was tomorrow and I wouldn't have time to do it then.

_Just a reminder that I love and miss you guys always. Bella x_

They would be suspicious but I couldn't just die and them not have any good last words from me. I was ready for this. I was not afraid of death. Only of what death may bring. Death being Aro and his minions. It would be a slow and painful death, but at least they would have to use traditional torture methods instead of using their freaky vampire gifts. I was immune.

Perhaps I was overreacting. They could just be curious. They might know better than to start killing off (ex) friends of other powerful vampires. Just as a precaution, I sent out an email to every known address I had for any member of the Cullens.

_I understand that these email addresses are probably not in use, but I just thought I'd let you know that I've been summoned by the Volturi tomorrow. Not sure what will happen or if you'll ever see this, but If you do, a little moral support would be helpful. Obviously I know there's nothing any of you can do now as the meeting is soon, but just thought I'd let you know anyway. Bella._

I decided to keep it short and detached, so they didn't think I was begging for their help or anything. I would have to go this one alone. I went home and lay in bed, telling my boss that I wouldn't be in tomorrow. I hadn't even get to start my college course, the only reason I even came to this stupid country. How could I be so ignorant to think they wouldn't want me dead after I split from the Cullens?

The next day, after calling my parents, Angela, Jake and anyone else I could think of, the time came for me to get ready for my summoning. I put on a simple black dress Alice had once bought me. It was silk, classically cut above the knee and something I could be buried in, if my body was ever found. I left the apartment at 16:30, which gave me plenty of time for traffic. I caught a cab from the taxi rank at the other end of the park, and forced myself not to cry for the hour long journey to The Palace.

After minimal traffic, I arrived outside Volturi territory at 17:42, and made my way up the public visitors entrance, where I'd seen Gianna leading those humans last year. I chuckled as I realised my fate had become the same of unlucky tourists. At the huge wooden door, I was greeted by a large man, evidently vampire, who opened the door for me.

"Miss Swan." He gestured. Clearly my arrival had been awaited. I was shown through a maze of dark passages, so many and so dimly lit that I would never be able to run for it, even if I could outrun a vampire. The hallways began to look a little familiar, until we reached the large circle lobby outside "The room of doom" as I'd called it. Sitting at her desk as she had been before, was the human, Gianna.

"Miss Swan, how lovely to see you again. You're a little early, if you wouldn't mind waiting in the seating area to your left." She grinned at me and pointed to a regal looking lounger and table set.

"Thanks." I had so many things I wanted to scream at this ignorant woman, but I kept it polite. I didn't want to speed up the process. My brain needed time to rationalise and calm down. I sat for 20 minutes until the double door opened with a thundering noise, followed by the light footsteps of Felix, despite his massive stature.

"Gianna send her in, you're 2 minutes late for heaven's sake!" He barked his order at her, which I obviously heard so jumped up to be lead to my death. A scared looking Gianna watched me tentatively as I followed Felix into the room. What awaited me was exactly as I remember it. Aro in the middle on a giant throne with Marcus and Caius on either side, surrounded by the rest of their clan and guard.

"Ahhh Bella." Aro's creepy sigh hummed throughout the room. " You're looking beautiful as ever my dear. Come, take a seat." He grinned and pointed at a small chair directly in front of his own throne. I walked cautiously up to the podium, eyes boring into me from throughout the room. Alec's stare was particularly intense. With good reason, after the run ins we'd had. Jane was looking positively frustrated as she knew her power was useless against me, although it didn't stop her from trying. I took my seat gingerly, which indicated to the rest of the clan to take theirs also.

"Now you must be wondering what brings you here today, Bella. Well it isn't rocket science is it?" Aro giggled and his eyes glistening with joy, he clearly had run out of things to fill his days with, so I was clearly welcomed. I kept silent and hoped it would be over soon.

"Do you mind?" He gestured towards my hands, he would try and read me again.

"Do I have any real choice?" I challenged. He chuckled.

"No I suppose not but I doubt that would make a difference, you'd question it anyway wouldn't you my dear? Ah, nothing, once again. Very curious." He put my hand down and looked curiously into my eyes, as if that would help him get a reading on me.

"Can we just get this over with? I don't want to be played with like the rest of your food, I've done nothing wrong to deserve this." I was growingly angry.

"Ooh, feisty aren't you. No, don't get angsty my love, you may not be dead within the hour, unless you so choose. I wanted to make you an offer. I know your beloved Cullen clan has left you, and what silly fools they are. For I believe you could be a great asset to any vampire coven. It is this reason, I wish for you to join us." I was stunned. I knew they were always eager for gifted vampires to join them, but I wasn't even a vampire. Yet. I looked over at Alec who's burgundy eyes flickered around the room, looking nervous. He looked at me and almost said sorry with his expression. I remember he had been saying something about how he had no emotional affiliation with any of these people, and he was only here to stay alive. I saw now that he was a lot more human than I gave him credit for. He was a survivor.

"Aro, please just let me go. As a human. I won't be of any use to you."

"Well then let us kill her, Aro. You heard the girl, she has little self faith and is a threat to us alive." Caius chimed in with his pennyworth.

"Silence!" Aro commanded of the now whispering coven. "Bella will join us, tonight. Bella, I simply cannot let you go from here as a human. You will be made a vampire tonight, and then you can choose whether or not you stay with us. Although obviously I strongly recommend you choose sides wisely. We can discuss logistics at a later date. Felix, take her into the guest bedroom in the lower basement. It is soundproof." Obviously they needed somewhere I wouldn't be able to be heard from. Edward told me the pain was excrutiating. I started panicking and my fight or flight instinct kicked in.

"Don't even try it Bella, I can smell your fear and adrenaline from here." Marcus warned me. Felix took me by the arm and started to lead me toward the looming doorframe.

"Wait, Aro, let me do it." Alec piped up with his request. Jane glared at him and whispered something to him.

"Jane, I need the practice." He looked at me and strode off the podium towards me. He released Felix's grip on my arm and took me for himself. Without another word he was allowed to lead me to this 'guest bedroom' which I pictured more as a dungeon or a prison cell. We walked in silence until we reached another regal doorframe. Inside, I was greeted by exactly what Aro had said: A guestroom. It was red and gold, painted with flowers and animals and everything else possible. It reminded me of the library I once worked at. The huge bed lay centre to the room, four posters draped with red velvet hangings.

"Bella, lay down." I was almost a hundred percent convinced he was going to rape me right there and then, but since I was about to become a vampire there was every chance I would be consenting, just to see what it felt like before I 'died'. But he just lay me down and moved his hands across my body. I closed my eyes and braced myself, until I felt his bite on my neck. It was excruciatingly painful, but was soon dulled by a cold and dark sensation running throughout my body. My vision went black and blurry for a few minutes. This wasn't how Edward described it. I could feel absolutely nothing across my body except emptiness.

"Alec? What is going on? I feel nothing. Did you do it right? Oh god I don't want to die."

"Bella calm down. This is why I wanted to be the one to change you. I figured that after I bit you, your body would be vulnerable enough to give in to my talent. I've used my gift to numb your pain and make you almost senseless." Memories of Edward describing Alec's talent ran through my mind, along with a lot of other emotions. Was this an act of kindness? Or a cruel joke. My vision started to come back to me and I saw Alec's face above mine, waiting.

"You shouldn't be able to feel any pain. Can you?"

"No." Another sensation traced throughout, one I could only describe as the feeling of change. I felt exhausted and I involuntarily shut my eyes.


End file.
